The present invention relates generally to sights used by archers, and more specifically to techniques for archers to support sights on bows.
Many techniques have been proposed for supporting sights on bows. Examples of such techniques are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,020,560; 4,495,705; 4,584,777; 5,092,053; 6,446,347; 6,508,005; and Re. 36,266.
It would be advantageous to have improved techniques relating to archery sights.